1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to method of manufacturing semiconductor, and particularly to a method of manufacturing LED light bar and a manufacturing equipment thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have many advantages, such as high luminosity, low power consumption, compatibility with integrated circuits, easy driving, long term reliability, and environmental friendliness. These advantages have promoted wide use of the LEDs as a light source. Now, LEDs are commonly applied in lighting.
A conventional LED light bar includes a printed circuit board and a plurality of LEDs mounted on the printed circuit board. When manufacturing the LED light bar, the LEDs are arranged on the printed circuit board in a line with a layer of solder paste applied therebetween; then, the printed circuit board with the LEDs thereon is conveyed through a reflow oven for a reflowing process, thereby enabling the solder paste to first melt and then solidify to fix the LEDs on the printed circuit board.
However, in the reflowing process, the molten solder paste may cause the LEDs which are regularly arranged on the printed circuit board to float and drift. Thus, relative positions between the LEDs and the print circuit board after the reflowing process are usually become deviated from the norm, causing the light bar unable to meet customer's requirement and influencing an overall performance of the light bar.
What is desired, therefore, is a method of manufacturing LED light bar and a manufacturing equipment which can overcome the above-described shortcomings.